Flexible reticular structures are used in different applications, and comprise a movable surface for conveying goods.
For example, one type of flexible reticular structure is used to move laminar material for the cutting thereof by means of a head, said laminar material being able to be paper or fabric. In this case, a base element is placed on the movable surface in order to enable the cutting of said laminar material.
A problem associated with conventional conveyance systems is that in the case of repair or maintenance it is necessary to remove or substitute all or a large part of the movable surface, with the subsequent economic cost associated.
Furthermore, in conventional conveyance systems the movement of said movable surface is operated by at least one motor, or a pair of motors, if the movable surface advances in two directions.
Another problem associated with conventional conveyance systems is that the movable surface tends to slide on support surfaces, meaning that the operating motor has to overcome the friction due to the weight of the conveyed elements, for which reason it must be oversized, with the subsequent associated economic cost.
Document EP 3 106 411 A1, of the same holder as the present application, describes a flexible reticular structure comprising a movable surface the movement of which is operated by means of operating means, said surface being formed by a plurality of modules linked to one another by means of attachment rods, each of said rods being housed in holes provided in at least two of said modules.
In this flexible reticular structure, the repair and maintenance operations can be performed more comfortably and quickly, and therefore more economically.
However, said flexible reticular structure is not optimised to be operated when it has to convey high loads.
Therefore, there is clearly a need for a flexible reticular structure wherein the repair and maintenance operations can be performed in a more comfortable and quick manner, and which in turn enables large loads to be moved without needing to oversize the operating elements.